


More Than One Lesson Learned

by a_heart_full_of_javert



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Era, and are teachers, somewhat fluffy?, they're married, those poor students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_heart_full_of_javert/pseuds/a_heart_full_of_javert
Summary: In which Valjean and Javert are teachers who can't keep they're mouths shut...
(I suck at summaries but I tried.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one shot. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. But overall, enjoy! Also, if it's offensive in anyway, I'm sorry, I didn't intend it to be that way.

Javert walked into the class once the bell rang, he looked over the seats. Every student was present. He glanced over out the door and saw that Valjean was doing the same as he. Standing in front of the class, waiting for the students to settle down so he had the full attention before he began the lesson. He returned his attention back to the class. 

"Alright, take out the notes from yesterday. We're going to quickly review that before we go onto the next section," he said, glancing at Valjean from the corner of his eye. 

He saw the look. Valjean had a smirk on his face. So not only would it be his lesson that the students will hear, but Valjean's as well. Great. 

This wasn't new. It's happened before. And plenty of teachers shut their doors because of it. And complain, he guessed, considering both Valjean and Javert have been moved all over the building. But never separated. 

Valjean was already into the lesson. 

"…You have to remember; Evolution and the Big Bang are only theories," Javert heard Valjean say. Valjean's voice was loud too, and the smirk on his face only grew. 

Javert heard some snickers and saw smirks go around the room between students. They all knew what was to come. Javert sighed, well he wasn't going to just sit back and let Valjean have his fun. 

"Mesopotamia quite literally means 'Land between the rivers'," Javert stated. "And what rivers are those?" He said, projecting his voice so it came out louder than Valjean's.

Valjean only made his voice louder. "But if you think of it this way; The Big Bang was a burst of light, right? And the first day was when God created light! So if you want to follow the scientific theory, God was the force that pushed and caused the Big Bang to happen! See what I mean when I say God and science work hand in hand?!" 

Javert huffed, practically yelling now. "The Euphrates and the Tigris! And the Sumerians were the first to form a civilization there! Which was Sumer. Now, they knew the rivers would overflow. So why do you think they would continue to build cities there?!" He heard some other teachers in other classrooms shut the doors. 

Javert watched as Valjean stepped closer to the door and speaking in a way that seemed to be a lesson but Javert knew it was directed toward him. "And if you don't believe in the Creation Story from the Bible still, that's okay. God gave freedom to man, to people. He allowed them to choose whatever path they wished to take. He allowed them to believe in what they want to believe in. He will never abuse His power to make all humans believe in him and follow his ways and rules! For example: the people of ancient civilizations were Polytheistic! Which meant they believed in many gods! Now I'm not going to call them sinners for it but…they're wrong.." Valjean chuckled a little. It was clear he was joking. And it earned a few light laughs from the students in his class. "But what would you rather? Being paranoid that a certain god won't allow the sun to rise the next day because you didn't honor and worship them? Or a God that allows you freedom and choice on whatever path you take?!"

Javert scoffed a little. Was that an insult to his lesson? He walked to the door, leaning on the threshold and continuing his lesson from there, also directing it toward Valjean. "Well, the gods were the answers to their unanswered questions of nature! If a flood happened, the gods were angry at them. It kept the Sumerians loyal and honorable and faithful to their religion. Which I'm sure God would want, correct? They have freedom but their faith is still dedicated. Just not to Him," he shrugged.

"Back then God was the easiest way to explain questions of nature. They didn't have the technology like we have today. They didn't have the scientific knowledge as we do," Valjean explained. 

"You mean gods," Javert corrected. "Not everyone believed in one God, Jean," he said. 

Students started to snicker. Now it really began. 

"Not everyone was Polytheistic back then either, Jav," Valjean commented back. 

"It's Javert, not Jav. I'm not a pet for you to give pet names to," Javert crossed his arms. 

"Really?" Valjean raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking at the other from across the hall. "Because if I do recall…" he cupped a hand over his mouth and whispered to Javert, "...you could have been an obedient lap dog last night," he snickered, winking at Javert. "Not that obedient maybe," he shrugged. "You were a little loud."

Javert felt his cheeks heat up. He shot a glare over at Valjean. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Is the heat of June getting to you? Did you get enough sleep?"

"No, and you know that. But you didn't either. And...Are you sure? Because the way you are screaming over me now is a lot like the way it was a few hours before we woke up…" Valjean trailed off, looking innocent. 

The students stared at their teachers. Two groups of students: the ones who were blushing as well and had their eyes widened in shock, and the ones who were laughing. But they all understood.

Javert blushed deeply. "Well just wait until we get home!" He huffed. "You'll regret it. We-We can do it so hard that I can break you," he snapped back. "And you'll be the one scr—" he cut himself off, remembering his place and where they were, realizing what he was saying. 

"Get a little trailed off now, don't we Monsieur Javert?" Valjean teased. 

"Shut up…" he muttered, folding his arms. 

"Mhm," Valjean hummed, smirking in result of his victory. "That's what I thought." 

He walked across to Javert's classroom quickly and gave him, well attempted to give him, a light kiss on the cheek. Javert only pushed him away. "I hate you with the burning passion of a thousand suns," he muttered.

Valjean only shrugged and went back to his own classroom. Students from both classes were snickering, laughing, and giving each other looks. 

"A-Anyway…" Javert sighed, shutting the door. "That happened…" he mumbled to himself. He bit his lip a little. Where was he? Mesopotamia, Mesopotamia, Mesopotamia. "If you turn to page 3 in your note packet…"

The rest of the period went on, and God did Javert look forward and was in a state of glory when the bell rang and the class was dismissed. But either way, Javert knew that the blush on his cheeks didn't go away and whatever happened was going to be the moment of class in the yearbook…

Shit.


End file.
